Buenas noches, Moonshine
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Shotacon KurroTsukki. INCESTO


_**El siguiente one shot contiene:**_

 _ **Yaoi**_

 _ **Hard**_

 _ **Incesto.**_

 _ **Shotacon con uke de 10 y seme de 39.**_

 _ **Sino te gusta, este OS por demás "Mas 18"- no leer a partir de aca.**_

 _"EL magnate de Japón, Kuroo Tetsurou, sorprendió hoy a Tokio vendiendo todas sus acciones al mejor postor._

 _Empresas Kane, según nos han informado, son quienes se han hecho acreedores del vasto imperio de telefonía celular._

 _Kuroo Tetsurou, un magnate, y filántropo de 39 años, declaró en horas de la mañana que ya era tiempo de retirarse del juego._

 _El multimillonario, desea pasar estos años de su vida con su hijo de 10 años, quien aún no ha sido presentado en sociedad._

 _-Cabe destacar Mina-San que el señor Kuroo no es casado._

 _-Así es Taiki, el hijo del magnate fue adoptado hace un año atrás, cuando su prometida falleció en un accidente. "_

Tomé el control y apagué sin vacilar aquel programa amarillista.

-Te he dicho que no veas esos programas de televisión.

-Lo siento papá.

Kei me miró sonrojado y bajo la vista.

Acaricie su cabellera despacio.

\- ¿Es cierto papá? ¿ya no trabajaras más?

-No. He decidido pasar tiempo contigo. ¿No es lo que querías?

Me quedé de pie al lado de aquel sillón de un cuerpo y vi como giraba su inocente rostro para sonreírme. - ¡Si papá! ¡Quiero estar siempre contigo!

Tomé del bolsillo de la americana una paleta de frambuesa y saqué su envoltura para entregársela.

Kei se prendió de ella como cada tarde y se dejó acariciar por mí.

Y observé que solo tenía puesto una remera larga.

Los días donde no tenía clases, solía no vestirse y mirar televisión.

Mientras degustaba aquella simple golosina y tirado de lado a lado en el sillón, acaricie una de sus piernas, trepando despacio por ellas. Hasta llegar a la entrepierna y me detenía, queriendo observar como su rostro se tornaba rojo al sentir sus primeras sensaciones.

...

No, no me había retirado del negocio porque estaba cansado. Es que no encontraba el tiempo suficiente para estar con él.

Y no, un par de horas no me bastaba. Quería estar todo el día.

Un año atrás lo había adoptado y me había dado cuenta, cuan hermoso y especial era para mí. Y pretendía darle todo, incluso ese placer oculto, el cual aún no tenía edad para conocer pero que a mí no me importaba. Yo iba hasta donde él quería. Y donde me decía basta, ahí me detenía.

Y sus límites eran hasta el momento uno solo: no sexo.

Aún no quería, pero me dejaba lo demás.

Entonces, me volví adicto a estar encima de él. Constantemente. No podía dejarle.

No, no teníamos sexo. Pero ya le había hecho conocer el placer de una eyaculación y cada noche, con el pretexto de tener miedos nocturnos, dormía conmigo, pero no sin antes, atragantarse con mi pene en su boca.

Tan pequeño y tan hermoso, queriendo meterlo todo en su boca. Pidiéndome hacerlo con la luz prendida así veía como el "rostro de papá se veía feliz"...

Realmente encantador.

...

Kei mordió la paleta al sentir mi mano llegar a su zona.

Su sonrojo se hizo extremo y cerró sus piernas con fuerza, dejando mi mano adentro.

\- ¿No quieres? - pregunte divertido.

-Me da vergüenza...

\- ¿en serio?

\- ¿No está la señora Rose-San?

-! ¡Ah! No.…hoy se fue a casa temprano. Estamos solos.

Rose San era mi ama de llaves. A Kei le daba vergüenza dejarse llevar cuando ella rondaba por la casa, incluso en la soledad de la habitación.

Claro que ella no sabía lo que pasaba. Nadie debía saberlo, y tampoco yo solía sobrepasarme con ella cerca. Sólo esperaba esos momentos cuando sabía que no estaba cerca o se hubiera ido.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde.

Kei abrió sus piernas nuevamente y me dejó tocar libremente.

Su pequeño pene crecía rápido bajo las caricias y mientras más fuerte lo tocaba, escuchaba como masticaba parte del caramelo.

-Papi...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Gimió fuerte y estiro sus piernas.

\- ¿Ya te corres? - pregunte apretando la punta sin dejar salir el semen.

Kei asintió rápido y bajando el cuerito rápidamente, se vino en mi mano.

Lamí uno de mis dedos para probar por enésima más aquel delicioso sabor.

Kei aun avergonzado se arrodilló en el sillón y terminó el mismo de limpiar mi mano.

Después de eso, bese su boca y el semen se mezclaba con el sabor a la frambuesa.

Desprendí el cinturón de mi pantalón - ¿Quieres?

Asintió de inmediato y rodee el sillón.

Me dejo sentarme y se arrodillo en el piso frente a mí.

Kei lo tomó con sus manos y lo metió de a poco en su pequeña boca. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la mamada del día. No sabía cómo es que había hecho para vivir tantos años sin ese placer.

Sus piernas se flexionaban para mantener mejor el equilibrio y con sus manos acariciaba toda la superficie. Hasta que lograba meterlo de lleno. Ahí es donde me tomaba de su pelo y follaba su boca con lentitud. Hasta que se atragantara y llegase hasta la campanilla, ahí lo dejaba descansar y volvía hacerlo con más fuerza segundos después.

Esta vez no le avise y me vine en su boca. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes y me miraron sorprendidos. Le daba vergüenza tomar mi semen. Pero a decir verdad quería ir avanzando.

Lo vi sacar su boca y lamer cada parte, hasta dejarlo limpio.

Cuando terminó, esperó aun de rodillas que yo lo guardara.

Lo hice y así él, pudo sentarse en mis piernas.

\- ¿Te gustó el semen de papá?

El sonrojo que apareció en todo su rostro, lo volvía más adorable aún.

Asintió con esa mirada dulce que sólo me dedicaba a mí.

\- ¿Vamos a la cama de papá?

\- ¿Ahora?

-Sí, ¿No quieres?

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Lo de siempre.

Subí una de mis manos por los muslos y de forma delicada, acaricie todo el lugar, hasta llegar a su ano, donde trate de poner la punta del dedo en su orificio.

Kei se sobresaltó un poco.

\- ¿Quieres que papá siga practicando?

Metí medio dedo y sus ojos se cerraron. Quería darle placer anal lo más ante posible. Mi verga lo pedía a gritos.

Aún con la mirada cerrada me dijo que sí.

Así que lo alce y lo lleve a mi habitación.

Lo deposité en la cama y antes que nada cerré todas las cortinas, dejando una luz baja, de un velador alejado.

Lo dejé completamente desnudo.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Puedes...besarme antes, ahí?

-Está bien, lo que tú quieres bebé.

-No soy un bebé, Ya soy grande.

Sonreí y me incliné para besar su pequeña mejilla. -Pero para papá eres un hermoso bebé. Y papá quiere meter toda su verga adentro tuya. -susurre colocando una mano en su vientre plano.

Kei mordió su labio inferior y no respondió, yo volví a besar su mejilla.

Me saque el chaleco, para estar más cómodo. Y me quedé con el resto de la ropa. Así sería más fácil controlarse.

-Vamos. Date la vuelta.

Kei se giró sin rechistar y se abrazó a una de sus almohadas.

Levanté un poco su culito y antes de meter los dedos, lo lamí como me había pedido.

A Kei le encanta eso. Y yo no me negaba cuando se trataba de darle placer.

Así que tomé ambas nalgas con mis manos Y abriéndolas lo más que podía, metí mi cabeza.

Me gustaba cuando le hacia aquellas atenciones. Kei era muy ruidoso y llenaba de gemidos la habitación. Por ese motivo, le daba vergüenza si la empleada estaba en la casa.

Así que escuchando como mi bebé gemía, fui metiendo mi lengua hasta donde se podía.

Le dediqué varios minutos, porque le gustaba mucho.

Cuando terminé me levanté para observar su delicado cuerpo

Tan pequeño, tan prontamente cogido por mí.

Apoyé mi pene en su culito y me tiré sobre él.

\- El día que me dejes meterla, ¿Te gustaría que fuera así? O ¿de otro lado?

Kei levanto su cola, apretándola más contra mí. - ¿A ti como te gusta más papá?

-Así. - pasé mis manos por debajo de su vientre y lo atraje del todo hacia mi- te abrazarla así, y lo haríamos despacio. Y puedo besar tu cuello todo el rato que dure. O masturbarte. Haríamos lo que tu quisieras. Y si te gusta, papá te lo hace todos los días. -simule una embestida y su cuerpo se movió fácilmente hacia adelante. - ¿mmm? ¿qué dices?

-Sí, quiero así. Pero...

-No te preocupes, seguiré practicando. ¿quieres que papá ponga los dedos o el juguetito?

-Las dos cosas. Me gusta más el juguetito.

\- ¿Te hace acordar a la de papá?

-No, la tuya papá, es muy grande...por eso me da miedo.

Era un avance, era la primera vez que me decía los Porque, pero me valía, yo sólo había escuchado que era grande.

-Pero te cuidare, verás que te dolerá un poco y después te va a gustar. Ahora lo haremos con el juguete, pero te aseguro que es mejor lo mío. Aparte está muy caliente, y a tu culito le encantará eso.

Kei sonrió y me levanté para buscar el tapón anal.

Lo había comprado por internet , y él había elegido el color. Era de un magenta furioso y tenía incluido un vibrador que lo usábamos de vez en cuando. A él le gustaba que fuese yo quien lo moviera despacio.

Le puse un poco de lubricante y también unté un poco en su trasero.

Kei se arrodilló un poco y le indique que tomara sus nalgas y las abriera.

Respire hondo. Era una visión destructora. Mi pene se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo.

Metí primero la punta y Vi sus manos temblar un poco.

\- ¿Duele?

-Un poco...

Mordí mi labio inferior. Solo había puesto la punta y ya le dolía. Lo mataría si quisiera ponerle mi pene.

Bueno todo gran resultado llevaba su trabajo.

Arremangué las mangas de mi camisa y situándome entre sus piernas, volví a intentar ponerlo de nuevo.

Esta vez mejor lubricado había entrado.

Kei suspiro y su respiración se tornó algo agitado.

Tomé el tapón desde la parte superior y lo moví con cuidado.

Hasta que lo oí gemir, su cuerpo se irguió más y levanto su cola para que siguiera el juego.

Me asomé para ver su rostro sumamente rojo, con los ojos cerrados y llenando de gemidos toda la habitación.

Deje el juguete adentro de él.

-Gírate- ordene.

Kei se giró para acostarse boca arriba y con alguna molestia me sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres que lo dejé puesto hasta la noche?

Asintió de forma sumisa.

Su pequeño cuerpo blanco se revolvía incómodo entre las sábanas

\- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-Quiero que se dilate bien. A la noche quiero cogerte.

Desabroché los botones de mi pantalón y le mostré mi pene nuevamente duro.

\- ¿No quieres que papá lo ponga adentro? Podemos dormir así...tu encima de papá y la verga adentro ¿No quieres?

Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron grandes y me sonrieron -Si papá.

-Ahora quiero que te toques. Tócate así papá se puede masturbar también.

-Puedo...puedo hacerlo con mi boca, como te gusta.

\- ¿Otra vez?

-Si, por favor.

Deje que me chupara de nuevo y disfrute de sus gemidos cuando se movía por demás, el tapón seguramente le molestaba bastante.

Tomó con las dos manos mi pene y se lo metió de lleno En la boca. Y sumamente avergonzado se dejó fotografiar mientras lo hacía.

Tenía cientos de imágenes de él en mi cama y en posiciones sexuales. No me cansaba de verlas y muchas veces cuando me iba lejos, me encontraba a diario masturbándome con ellas.

Lo amaba, me encantaba poder satisfacerme sexualmente con él y nadie más. Y a cambio de eso, él tenía todo y más. No le faltaba nada. Sólo debíamos mantener ese secreto. Y él sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Desde el principio le había dicho la verdad, y todas sus consecuencias. Las entendió y las acepto. Y ambos disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.

No quería volver a tener mujer, menos aún, volver a casarme. Quería disfrutar de mi bebé y cuando sea grande seguir así, con esa misma relación hasta donde él quisiera. Que esperaba que fuesen muchos años.

Apreté su boca contra mi pene, sin dejarle salir y acabe de nuevo adentro.

Kei volvió a tomar lo que había salido y algo cansado de tiro sobre las sábanas boca abajo.

Lo arropé bien y lo dejé descansar así.

Después de todo aún era la hora de la siesta.

Así que también me acosté a su lado y dormimos un poco.

...

Me desperté sin saber qué hora era.

Al tener la habitación en penumbras aun no sabía si seguía de día o no.

Y nos habíamos dormido mucho. Era más de las seis de la tarde. Pero no había problema, al día siguiente era sábado y Kei no tenía tareas debido al receso invernal.

-Papá ...

Su vocecita somnolienta inundó aquel cuarto.

\- ¿Mmm?

-Tengo hambre.

Asentí de inmediato y me levanté de la cama. Estaba tan a gusto allí, pero prioridades eran prioridades.

...

Le preparé su tazón de leche chocolatada y algunos bocadillos dulces.

La ama de llaves, había dejado también la cena, así que sólo debería ponerla a calentar.

Le lleve aquello a mi habitación y aun un poco dormido prendí la televisión del cuarto para que estuviera a gusto.

Lo dejé mirar dibujos animados mientras me encerré unos momentos en mi despacho.

Debía terminar con las transferencias de mi negocio y lo más importante bajar las hermosas fotos a mi computador personal.

Las vi una por una y no podía verse más adorable porque era imposible.

Las guarde en una carpeta confidencial donde sólo yo tenía acceso y las borre de mi móvil.

De vez en cuando, Kei, las quería mirar y ambos lo hacíamos en el escritorio. Le gustaba verse así y también posar para ellas. Y a mí me hacía feliz.

Apagué el computador y me quedé un momento en la oscuridad de aquella habitación deseando que fuera de noche.

Relamí mis labios, aquella noche no dormiría hasta poner toda mi verga adentro de él.

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda y sumamente embriagado salí hacia la habitación.

En ella, había ese hermoso olor a sexo. No dejaba a mi ama de llaves entrar allí, sólo yo podía limpiarla.

Y en cuanto a Kei, cerca de las seis de la mañana solía pasarle a su cuarto, para cuando ella volviera por las mañanas, no notará que él había dormido conmigo.

Claro que antes de dormir, lo bañaba y perfumaba. No me gustaba dejarle muchas marcas y tampoco que tuviera olores. Una vez al mes, venían los del Gobierno a ver como estaba. Y debían encontrarlo en óptimas condiciones.

Me moría por morder su cuerpo y hacerlo completamente mío, pero hasta más grande eso no ocurriría.

No ocurriría el hecho de marcar territorio. Lo otro sí.

Igual con sólo sus diez años, me hacía sumamente feliz. Y con eso me alcanzaba.

...

Kei me sonrió dulcemente y llevo a la bandeja a la cocina.

Lo escuché abrir los grifos y lavas lo que había utilizado.

Abrí las cortinas y la noche ya había caído.

Lo dejaría estar en la sala o su habitación. Quería ventilar un poco la mía antes de acostarme con él.

...

Cenamos realmente tarde.

Tuve una reunión cerca de las ocho de esa noche, así que Kei se quedó en su habitación con sus juguetes...y el tapón.

No podía prestar demasiada atención a la reunión. Estaba pensando en el placer que tendría cuando le sacará el juguetito.

Así que una vez terminado aquello. Cocine rápidamente para poder ir a dormir.

...

Solía ponerle películas de alto contenido sexual y lo observaba. Sus pies se movían incesantemente mientras las miraba. Y su pequeño pene se ponía duro muy rápido.

Cuando terminaba de verlas, él sólo me buscaba para hacer lo que estaba a su alcance y para tener su Eyaculación, no le gustaba mucho darse placer. Quería siempre que yo lo hiciera.

Pero esa noche no quería eso.

Quería hacerlo enseguida.

Así que, sólo dejando la luz de aquel velador, me encontraba lamiendo uno de sus pequeños pezones

-Mmmm papá...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Vamos a hacerlo? ¿completo?

-Sí, ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres que papá ponga su pene adentro? ¿Así como ese juguete?

-Si... hoy si quiero.

Sonreí. El juguete estaba haciendo su efecto. Tantas horas con eso ahí, seguramente ya se había acostumbrado.

Abrí sus piernas y apreté el botón de vibración.

se revolvió, arrastrando las sábanas con él y su vientre se movía inquieta junto con una respiración agitada.

Me encantaba verle gozar cuando ponía la vibración. Lo dejé así un par de minutos al ver que tanto había crecido su pene.

Le saque aquel juguete de forma lenta y las expresiones de su rostro eran tremendamente sensuales.

Cuando salió completamente, estiró sus piernas y respiró hondo.

Las volví abrir y las elevé un poco. Su ano estaba realmente dilatado.

Así que, sin esperar, saque mi pene y poniendo lubricante en ambas partes, apoye mi punta en su entrada.

Kei se aferró a mi camisa y me miró asustado

\- ¿Ya?

-Sí, lo haré ahora. Rápido. Descuida, luego te lo haré despacio como prometí. Pero debo apresurarme.

Y sin esperar respuesta, fui metiendo toda mi verga adentro. Lo gritos de mi bebé llenaron las cuatro paredes.

Se sentía tan bien. Tan apretado. Asfixiante. Como si necesitará respirar ahí adentro.

No pude aguantar. Una vez metida, la saque y lo embestí con fuerza.

Su cuerpito se convulsiono debajo el mío. Estaba embriagado. Tantos meses esperando eso.

-Papi duele mucho...

\- ¿Quieres que lo saque?

-No...

\- ¿Seguimos entonces?

-Si...

Tomé mi celular y empecé a grabar. Enfoque mi verga completamente metida en él, el saque despacio entero y grabe su pequeño ano dilatado.

Volví a meterla con fuerza, y tomándolo con una de mis manos lo penetré con fuerza mientras lo grababa.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas, y no tan cegado, dejé de grabar y hacer lo que le había prometido.

Su cuerpo temblaba y no emitía nada más que gemidos.

Me acosté despacio encima de él y lo penetré lentamente.

\- ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho... se siente bien. Mejor que el juguete.

Me moví dentro de él tratando de llegar lo más lejos.

Kei abrió más sus piernas y las flexiono dejándome entrar más.

-Papi...se siente tan caliente...

Bese su boca, metiendo la lengua y metiéndola rápido. Mucho más rápido.

A Kei le gustaba. Sus manos querían rasgar mi camisa. Y gemía fuerte. Gritaba más alto, con más placer.

-Papi... ¿puedo venirme sin que me hayas tocado?

Pare de embestirlo y le sonreí- ¿te vas a venir?

-Creo que sí...

Me arrodille y tomándolo de sus piernas, lo penetre de nuevo. Más rápido y vi, como se venía sin ser tocado.

Exhalo un grito fuerte y sus manos cayeron a cada lado de la cama.

Yo seguí poniéndosela.

Sus ojos se cerraron y disfrutaron de las embestidas.

Lo giré despacio, y lo puse boca abajo. Tomé cada nalga en mis manos Y le di con más fuerza, su cabeza se hundía en las almohadas y su espalda se arqueaba.

Ya no sentía dolor, el tapón me había servido mucho.

Quería hacerlo más, en muchos lugares y posiciones, pero estaba tan extasiado y entusiasmado que aquella primera vez no logre durar tanto como quería.

Lo abracé por detrás y le di mis últimas embestidas.

Volví a ponerlo boca arriba. Quería acabar viendo su bello rostro.

Hasta que logre acabar adentro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Papi...

-Oh Dios... eso fue espectacular.

-Está caliente, tu semen.

Reí de lado y saqué mi pene, viendo como el semen salía también.

Sus piernas estaban Rojas, y temblaban mucho.

\- ¿Te gustó?

-Si. ¿Vamos a hacerlo otra vez cierto?

-Sí, ¿Quieres más ahora?

Bostezo largo y tendido y mire la hora. Sin darme cuenta había pasado casi una hora.

-Creo que es mejor que duermas mi bebé.

-Pero...quiero hacerlo otra vez.

-Papá no puedo ahora. Dormimos un rato. Y quien se despierte primero, despierta al otro ¿Vale?

-Vale... papi, me gustó que lo pusieras adentro.

-A papá le gustó más. ¿después quieres ver cómo te grabé?

-Sí, me gustaría. ¿Papá?

\- ¿mmm?

-No soy un bebé...

-Eres mi bebé.

Me acosté a su lado y me dio la espalda para dormir.

A lo que yo lo abrace por detrás y arrope su cuerpo desnudo.

-Buenas noches papá.

-Buenas noches mi hermoso Moonshine...


End file.
